Haunting Fantasy
by Wolfgod-Fenrir
Summary: Vincent Valentine awakens to find himself prisoner in a dark castle, unarmed and frail he searches for answers on how he came to be there.  However the inhabitants of the castle are all after him for some reason.can he escape and uncover the truth in time


+ **Haunting Fantasy** +

By Wolf-God Fenrir

* * *

**Disclaimer :** I dont own any final fantasy characters they belong to Square enix And I don t own haunting ground or it s characters they all belong to Capcom. This story is based on the Haunting ground Videogame with a Shounen ai to possibly yaoi undertone. IF you don t like then leave. As for those who do Enjoy! If you have played the game then you will have a blast reading this. If you haven t well then it doesn t matter you could always look up the game on wikipedia or youtube or something just to get an idea of the gameplay and plotline LOL. Anyway this fic is rated M for mature as there will not only be yaoi in it but also blood, gore, violence and the like including really suggestive themes Only mature readers and Shounen ai- yaoi fans are allowed. Haunting Ground is a horror Survival game in which the player must figure out puzzles while avoiding their pursuers by hiding or running away, until finally confronting them in a boss fight. The player must form a strong bond with Hewie the dog in order to escape the castle. Hewie can be commanded to attack and distract the pursuers while the player runs away to hide. You can find more details about it online. Anyway this is my second fic.  
For those of you who have played Haunting Ground this is the arrangement of characters!:

Vincent Valentine: Fiona Belli

Weiss the immaculate: Hewie

Azul the Cerulean: Debilitas

Nero the Sable: Daniella

Hojo: Riccardo

Sephiroth:? (his role doesn't pertain to any haunting ground character, you could say hes an extra)

Genesis: Lorenzo

Of course they will be referred to their by original names. For those of you who haven t played Haunting Ground here are brief bios of the characters from haunting ground:

Vincent Valentine (Fiona): As Fiona s role, Vincent is an 18 year old boy, Who is not only frail, but is not brawn enough to defend himself. But despite what he lacks he is greatly abundant in intelligence. Vincent Valentine was with his parents on a pleasant car ride, until for reasons unknown, became a tragic accident in which only Vincent survived. He then awakens to find himself in the dungeon of an eerie castle. Is it only a bad dream or truly a demented reality?

Weiss (Hewie): Technically in the game Hewie is a dog, but in this case Weiss is part wolf and part human. With cute white fluffy ears, and a fwuffy white tail. A wolf hybrid who also is another prisoner of the castle. In the hopes of escaping their awful predicament, Vincent teams up with this werewolf as they journey deep into the castle. Weiss is typically intelligent for a dog err- werewolf but has a selective hearing problem which all dogs err- wolves seem to also have. Vincent must forge a strong bond with him if he ever hopes to escape the castle.

Azul (Debilitas): A gargantuan giant of a man. Despite being abundant in brute strength, what he greatly lacks is wits. Technically he would be harmless if he wasn t so strong, for he has the mental age of a 5 year old child. Since he gets excited he loses control of his incredible strength. He likes collecting and playing with dolls, and though he may seem likes he just wants to play, he can easily break Vincent like any of his precious dollies.

Nero(Daniella): A mysterious servant of the Castle, who is always busy running chores and catering to the Keeper of the castle. He has never experienced pleasure, pain or any other senses in his entire existence. Though this servant seems harmless, he actually can be a quite a threat to Vincent by wielding sharp pieces of glass and on occasion a flaming hot metal poker. Then there is that weird teleportation ability he has. Just when you think you ve lost him, you soon find yourself staring him in the face.

Hojo/Grimoire (Riccardo): He appears to be the leader out of this psychotic lot, as he claims to be the keeper of the castle. Clearly he has evil intentions for Vincent and he strangely bears some resemblance to his father Grimoire. Are they somehow related ?

Out of all the pursuers, He is an even greater threat to Vincent for he wields a gun. (its an old outdated flint-lock gun but it can still pack some damage.)Though he has poor aim, he likes to intimidate Vincent with his trigger happy frenzy.

Genesis (Lorenzo): A man who claims to be the true master of the castle and warns Vincent not to trust Hojo. He helps Vincent from the shadows. Though He seems like he greatly wishes to help Vincent, he may have an even greater plan in motion .  
? Sephiroth: Not going to be based on any character but I stuck him in here anyway LOL. I just couldn t leave him out. It is questioned if he is the actual master of the castle or a relation to the true owner. He does his up most to help Vincent by sending him items and hints on how to escape the castle. But his reasons for wanting to help Vincent are unknown.

* * *

**Prologue: Demento**

As the day was dying, the sun began to set in the horizon. The shroud of darkness of the night sky began to appear. In the blackest forest, was a hidden castle that was isolated from the rest of the world. No one from the outside knew of its existence, until now In the old castle, in the deepest, darkest chambers was the castle dungeon. The stench of rotting flesh, and the sound of flies buzzing over dead carcasses loomed in the area. Old rusted Chains which hung from the ceiling, rattled from the drafts of wind that blew in. There were old instruments of torture from medieval times that laid about the dungeon, broken and worn from constant use. Red flesh and meat hung on rafters, while blood dripped over the cold stone floor forming red ink-like puddles. Apparently the meat was hanging to dry In the center of the dungeon was a metal table specially designed for the use of butchering flesh. Sitting on the table a piece of raw meat, which was swarmed by flies trying to spawn maggots. The swarm of flies flew away as a large shadow encompassed the meat. It was a giant of a man who had emerged from the shadows. He was the handyman and gardener of the castle, his master called him by the name of Azul. Taking the meat cleaver, in which the blade was rusted with old blood stains. Azul raised it high as he let out a groan. With a powerful swing of the cleaver, he cut the meat in half. Afterwards he then threw the cutlets into a boiling cooking pot of broth. The broth that boiled in the pot was more sickening than appetizing for it gave off a ghastly odor. Azul grunted cheerfully while he peered into the cooking broth. He put the meat cleaver down, when he turned his attention to the other side of the dungeon. In the corner it was cluttered with many empty cages, except for one. There was only one cage inhabited by something and it had piqued Azul s curiosity.

The giant drew near it to get a closer look. Azul peered through the iron bars of the cage, with his black eyes of glowing orange pupils. He squinted his eyes trying to look at what was lying inside the locked cage. What he saw was an unconscious 18- year- old male, lying in the cage, with only a silk white sheet to cover his nude body. The long locks of his raven hair covered his unconscious face. The young man s lips were a dark rosy hue while his eyelids were tinged with a shade of faint purple. The boy possessed an unearthly beauty the ogre found to be enticing. In eagerness, the castle handyman tried yank the lock open, with his large paw of a hand. Despite his strength, he failed to pry open the cage. The ogre quietly grunted when he reached inside the cage with his hand to reach the sleeping angel inside. In the moment Azul was about to touch the boy s ankle, the sleeping male pulled his ankle away while he moved in his slumber. Startled by the sudden movement, Azul quickly pulled his hand away. Suddenly, the sound of loud thunder began to rumble outside. Lightning flashed briefly in the sky. The flashing lightning and the roar of thunder frightened Azul so much he lumbered away leaving the sleeping young man alone in his dark prison. The lock of the gilded cage came undone making a slight click .

Stirring awake from his deep sleep, the young male opened his crimson red eyes slowly for the first time in days. He continued to lie there for a moment, before he completely regained his senses. Not realizing where he was, and upon seeing the metal bars of his cage, he sat up and let out a gasp. Seeing that he was trapped in a cage, he looked around to find that he was in some sort of a dungeon. The 18 year old male was named Vincent Valentine. He had been asleep for many days but had awakened to a nightmarish reality.

He could hear the chains rattling overhead from the cold draft coming in. Tense and afraid, he wanted to get out of the dungeon. He brushed the long black raven hair away from his face while he crawled to the latch of his cage. With his pale slender arm, he reached out to undo the lock of his imprisonment. The lock was already open. Relieved that the lock was not latched, Vincent quickly got out of his cage. The silk sheet that covered him slowly started to slip off his body. Upon realizing the silk sheet was the only clothing he had, Vincent grasped it securely around himself. He shivered due to the cold drafts that blew in from the outside. He gazed at his surroundings, smelling the stench of rotting meat and decaying corpses. The dungeon was dark and menacing with the smell of death that lingered. Across from Vincent was the metal table, where a lump of raw flesh covered with flies was lying on its surface. There was also a bloody meat cleaver on the table as well. Animal meat was stretched on rafters exposing skeletal ribcages. Disgusted by this awful place, Vincent was about to make his way for the stairs. It was eerily silent in the dungeon when he felt something was watching him. Pausing he turned around to gaze at the table for he sensed a presence there. He could have sworn he heard something rustling underneath it. After a moment of silence where only the sound of blood dripping from the table could be heard Vincent was still gazing at the table. Unexpectedly, he heard something begin to growl from the shadows that Vincent froze in place. All of a sudden, a white beast emerged out from under the table. Vincent let out a gasp as the beast knocked him to the ground, as it ran for the door. Vincent did not get a proper glimpse of who or what had run for the stairs beyond the door. Whatever it was, it was gone now. Sprawled on the stone floor, Vincent quivered, trying to catch his breath from that awful scare. Gaining back his senses, Vincent lifted himself back up, grasping the sheet around him ever more tightly. Just as he was ready to leave this place, Vincent spotted something lying on the ground. He knelted near it and picked it up. Vincent noticed that in his hand was a leather dog collar with a broken chain attached to it. There was a word engraved on the collar s metal plate. "W-Weis?" Vincent read aloud. Realizing it was not a word but a name. Rather than discarding it onto the floor, Vincent took it with him. For some reason, he had a strange feeling that it couldn t be left behind. Turning his attention back to the stairs, Vincent began climbing the stone steps, leaving that frightening dungeon behind. With the silk sheet that draped his body, it swayed with every movement his body made.  
Unknown of what lay outside the dungeon, Vincent Valentine knew not of the nightmarish world above that awaited him.

**To be continued...**


End file.
